Living On A Prayer
by GreenLacy
Summary: AU. The X-men have disbanded and mutants are just doing their best to survive in their circumstances. Will Julian and Laura be able to rekindle their love while battling society or will the flame blow out like it did many years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**_Im kind of excited about posting this but I'm a little nervous on whether or not you guys will like it. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. Also Im looking for a beta, so if you're interested or know someone who would be interested send me a message._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1- Laura_**

_69 Shootings Lounge_

The music pounded through the club and wracked through the bodies of those in the room. Sexual energy filled the air as beautiful woman danced around, enticing the customers. Laura closed her eyes letting the atmosphere take her, swaying up and down the pole and doing tricks only a gymnast could accomplish. Their eyes followed every curve as they stared at her with their tongues hanging out, like dogs. But he couldn't take his eyes off her face. Still in the shock that the woman he knew from so long ago was here before his eyes.

As she walked off the stage she heard complements on her dance. She made a slight noise indicating that she had heard them. Putting on her clothes she headed straight to the bar, trying to shake the feeling that someone was looking at her.

"Good work out there girl, you want your regular."

Laura looked up at the blue haired girl. Every time she looked at her she saw Norika Ashida, a girl who had once strongly disliked Laura. However, Laura would give anything to see the people of her past; the people who gave her hope. Laura pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and smiled up at the girl, giving her a nod. She mumbled thanks as she put the glass to her lips and allowed the drink to run down her throat.

"Hey take it easy, one hundred percent alcohol is not something you just down.'

"I can handle it"

"Like seriously though I don't know anyone in their right mind who would drink that."

"I know what I am capable of" was Laura's curt reply. She proceeded to head over to some customers and mingle.

"Hey baby why don't you come sit on daddy's lap" Chuck hollered.

Before she knew it, Laura was being pulled into the man's lap.

"Chuck, what have I said about grabbing."

"Baby I know you don't mind it , plus imma regular, don't a man get some benefits around here."

"No."

Laura quickly stood and walked off heading to the exit to get some air.

* * *

Laura hugged herself as she strolled down the quiet street taking in the atmosphere. She took notice of the suffering around her. The mutant child begging on the corner, for a little bit of money to eat. A woman dying from an infection. The woman was having an adverse reaction to the tracking device within her. Laura found herself gently rubbing the he own device with her arm. Nowadays all mutants had tracking devices within them. According to the government it was important that they know where every mutant was located. Most of the time everything goes fine but this woman is one of the unlucky few. However, this woman is one of the many mutants suffering. The world has changed from what it used to be. There is no chance for equality. Mutants are seen as vermin. They can only get the lowest of jobs or the toughest labor work.

Laura was once told that the world is beautiful place. But she never saw it, just shades of grey. That's what happens when you grow up in a facility being tortured every day. She would never complain though. Laura was prepared for when life shot her down; when they were all shot down. She can still remember watching the tears roll down the faces of those who she called family, as they heard of their leader's untimely death.

_Four years ago June 16, Utopia, 11:53 _

Everyone sat around listening to the woman on the TV screen.

"_I'm standing here on Main Street where the leader of the X-men, Scott Summers better known as Cyclops was gunned down less than two hours ago, during a press conference. The police are questioning all witnesses and doing the best they can to find the culprit. " _

"How could this happen" Cessily whispered. Metal tears cascaded down her face.

Ms. Frost turned into her ice form and began to speak to the group.

"Many have died and a lot of sacrifices have been made. However, the death of our leader has to be the biggest hit that the X-men have taken. It makes you wonder, will it ever end. This is why after much thought I have decided that this shall be the end to the X-men.

Then the uproar began. There were people screaming from ever part of the room.

"She couldn't do this. Where are we supposed to go." they yelled

Laura had heard enough, she got up to go pack my bags.

She left with Logan later that night.

After clashing one to many times, she then left the only man she could call family. She had thought that going back to putting her body out there would be easier. However, she couldn't seem to get used to it. She refused to believe that the institute had instilled self-worth within her. No, she knew that only he could have done that. She could still remember his dimple in one cheek, his smile, and his eyes. But the thing she remembered most was his kiss; that one kiss that happened before she left, before she walked away from him.

_Four years ago June 16, Utopia, 18:00_

" So you were just gonna leave." He all but yelled. Using his telekinesis he held her back.

"Julian release me."

"There are things we need to talk about."

"Is that so?"

"Damn it Laura. Why do you have to close yourself off like this?"

Before she knew it his mouth was attached to her. There tongues battling for dominance.

"Wow. I wow. Everything is going to be different now, Laura."

"I know, good-bye Julian."

"What do you mean good bye?"

"There is nothing between us."

"Nothing? After all these years? Maybe what everyone says is true. Maybe you are incapable of feeling anything. You really are just a machine."

"You are wrong Julian. I…feel. I want. I just don't want you."

That had been a lie and she had regretted it the minute she said it. She had hurt him…that was not her intention. But she had needed time to think; to evaluate herself. She wonders now, why she couldn't evaluate herself, with him. But that was the past and Laura knows that looking back won't help so she tries to focus on the present. Even though her present isn't what she would like it to be. She turned back around, heading back to the lounge, failing to notice the faint green glow off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Confrontation

He was in a private room of the strip club where he had seen her. He reclined in a red plush chair and looked around the room. It was dimly lit and every movement created a shadow on the gold trimmed wall. It was a small space, but had a feeling of luxury. In the middle stood a tall shining silver pole, great for giving a private show. But that wasn't what he came to see.

He heard a click of the door and saw it begin to push open. A stout burly man with tattoos covering his arms walked in. Following behind him was a blind-folded young woman. She had long raven locks and pouty red lips. She looked lost and uncomfortable. He felt the urge to rip off her blind-fold and see the emerald eyes that he knew lay underneath.

"Where do you want her?"

"Just sit her down on he couch over there." He pointed to a chair opposite him.

As she was seated he heard her whisper, "Thank you, Alcide." The man presumably, Alcide, gave a little bow of his head and let himself out. It became quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the slight sound of her inhaling and exhaling. He moved his chair closer to hers. He reached out to hold her hands which were clenched in her lap. She tried to pull them back but his grip was too tight. He began to run light circles over them with his thumb.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. Can I take off the blind fold?"

"I would rather you not. You may not like what you see."

"Do we know each other?"

"Do I seem familiar?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about this person I remind you of."

"I do not wish to discuss this. You asked for me, so that I may please you. What would you like me to do?"

She had avoided the conversation, the same way she did back then. He released her hand and relaxed more in his chair. He looked her up and down admiring her; the stress of being a mutant hadn't affected her at all. Her face looked more mature, but so did her body. She looked just as beautiful as the day she walked away from him. He found himself creating a list in his head of the things that were the same about her. She had grown a lot.

"Did you care for him? Who was he to you?" The questions flowed out his mouth. He could feel the strings of his heart pulling. His eyes were trained on her face. For a second he thought he saw a flash of hesitation cross her face.

"Who are you?" she asked

"No one special."

Julian was taken aback by the conversation. He had thought that he had put this woman behind him. However, he could feel all his emotions coming to the surface as he saw her. He looked down at the floor, his mind running of into thought. The Laura he knew avoided any situations requiring emotion. He heard a gasp and looked. up. Laura had taken off her blind-fold and her big doe eyes were looking straight at him. She began to rise from her seat. He reach out to grab her but she backed away.

"Why are you here Julian?"

"I wasn't stalking you or anything. I just came in one day and saw you and I wanted..."

"You wanted what?"

"I don't know what I wanted. I just couldn't turn away."

Before he knew it Laura had turned and ran. He jumped out of his seat, ran out the room, and looked in both directions trying to see where she had gone, but he had lost her. He decided against asking her management where he could find her, knowing that would only get her in trouble. He came to the resolve just to head back home.

* * *

Julian took his time walking home. The air was cold and nipped at his skin. Though his jacket was old and tattered he pulled it closer to himself in hopes of getting warmer. Laura was following him. He could just feel her, her catlike eyes creating holes in the back of his head. However, he acted calm so that she wouldn't detect that he knew. It was just like back in the old days when she would follow him around the institute. At the time he just thought she was weird. But later, he realized that was just her way of showing her interest. He wished that he would have realized it earlier, so that he wouldn't have had to lose her for so long.

Julian decided it was time he caught Laura. He began to fly around corners. He could hear her fast behind him. The minute she turned the next corner he quickly slammed her into the wall. She looked angry. His smirked clearly showed his amusement.

"Let go of me, Julian."

"If you going to follow me, you might as well hear me out. Come with me."

"Where?" she asked

"Somewhere quiet. I just wanna talk."

"Okay."

Julian grabbed her hand and began leading her. He began to feel nervous. He didn't think he would get this far and now that he did, he had nothing to say. He looked down at their interlocking hands and couldn't help but smile. He let go of her hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to fly them away. Within minutes they arrived at his apartment.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment."

"I thought we were going somewhere private."

"My apartment is private."

Laura was skeptical on whether or not she should go into his place with him. But his eyes seemed to be pleading with her to follow him in. She decided to take the risk and enter.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Julian whistled a tune as he made coffee for Laura and himself. He looked at Laura and saw her swiveling her head to look around his apartment. "It's not that big, but its home."

"Oh no, it's very nice. My apartment isn't even close to this size," she said as she smiled up at him and took the coffee that he offered her.

"Yeah, I moved to District X because it was important to me that I stayed around mutants. You know these days we need to stick together. Plus its easier to be myself and you know how I like to show off." He said these last words with a smirk and winked at her. It had been true, what he said; he had always liked using his telekinesis to impress others. Being such a powerful mutant made him proud.

"However, in a world where mutants are hunted this is a dangerous place to live. If the government decided to round up a ton of mutant, this is the first place they would come. You have allowed your need for acceptance to cloud you judgment Julian."

Julian was dumbfounded by her response and almost couldn't find words to respond. "Will you stop psychoanalyzing me!"

Realizing that she upset him, Laura got up to leave. However, Julian grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving. Julian stared straight at her making Laura feel transparent, that pleading look back in his eyes."Look, Im sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Can we just talk?" Caving in, Laura sat back down unsure of what to say. An awkward five minutes passed by where nothing was said. She looked at her hand in Julian's, noticing that he had not let go. Following her gaze he realized what she was looking at and released her hand. Trying to break the awkwardness he got up and began picking up the empty coffee cups.

"How have you been," he asked her as he washed out the cups.

She didn't know how to describe how she had been in the last four years. She found herself think of how to reply. "I have been ok. I have been…surviving."

Julian let out a small chuckle. "I think we've all been trying to survive. Some better than others. It helps to have people to look out for you."

"I do not have people. I do not want to endanger anyone."

"Yet you're here with me." Julian was back at the table and Laura felt like he was staring into her soul.

"Yes I am."

"So you make an exception for me?" Julian asked, smiling.

Laura nodded and smiled back realizing that she had just boosted his remembered doing this many times back at the Institute. For some reason she always felt the need to make him happy.

"Yeah well now that I found you I don't plan on losing you anytime soon." Laura took in his words with a bit of uneasiness. For a long time she had hoped for this moment, but now that it was here she didn't know if she wanted to accept it. She had been alone for so long and having someone back in her life that she once cared for for would only cause confusion. However, Laura hid her uneasiness not wanting to ruin the mood and wanting to continue the easy going conversation with Julian.

As the night progressed Julian and Laura found themselves talking for what seemed to be hours. At one point they migrated to his couch where the couple fell asleep.

* * *

Startled out of her sleep, Laura jumped off of the couch. A loud sound resembling a siren could be heard and a red glow could be seen from the window. "JULIAN! JULIAN, WAKE UP! she yelled.

"Huh, what going on?" Blinking, Julian groggily sat up. Coming to his senses, Julian jumped off the couch "Crap! We gotta go, Laura."

"Wait. What's going on?"

"It's the sentinels. They're searching for someone, we have to get down to the underground bunker."

Leaving his apartment, Julian and Laura were bombarded by panicking mutants rushing around. "Everyone get to the bunker and avoid the main streets," yelled Julian.

"Julliaaann!" a little girl cried out.

Julian rushed over to the little girl and picked her up. "Hey Evie, where's your mom?"

"She went out and didn't come back home yet."

"Well you're coming with me, okay?"

"Um... Julian I think it's time we go." Laura interrupted.

Julian looked over at Laura. "Yeah, follow me."

Before long, the group were out of the building and were winding through streets. Julian led them into an empty bar and they headed down the stairs of what appeared to be a basement. However, once they reached the bottom of the stairway Laura saw that they were in a large underground tunnel.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"These tunnels are for mutants to convene without the watchful eyes of the government, and it also allows us to be protected in situations like these. Only the people in this community know about it. Come on; we still have a little way to go."

After walking for another five minutes they reached a large area full of people. Julian set Evie down and turned to Laura "Hey, can you watch Evie for a second?"

"Uhh, I don't know Julian."

"It'll just be a quick second." Not waiting for a reply, Julian headed across the room the talk to someone. A few minutes later he came back looking angry. "I hate when things like this happen. I mean I think these tunnels are a great idea, but come on we're mutants! We should be out there taking down the sentinel, not hiding."

Before Laura could reply Evie interrupted. "Did you find my mommy?"

Julian stooped down to Evie's level. "No sweetheart. Do you know exactly where she went?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well she wouldn't have gone far and left you home alone, so I'm sure she's close."

Julian smiled at the at her and stood back up, scanning the room for Evie's mom. "Look Laura, I'm gonna go look for Evie's mom."

"Are you leaving the tunnels?" She asked him.

"Yeah, she's not here and I don't know who else is up there. I'm not gonna just sit around when I could be doing something to help."

"If you go up there, I am going with you."

"Then let's go."

Julian carried Evie over to someone he knew and afterwards he and Laura left the vicinity.

* * *

Julian and Laura could hear a robotic voice around the corner.

"PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: FIND WOMAN. DARK HAIR, BROWN EYES, MEDIUM BUILD."

The couple ran around the corner to see a tall purple sentinel. Several mutants were attacking it. However, they were taking a lot more damage then they were causing. Laura and Julian joined the group and began attacking. Laura quickly hopped on to a fire escape, jumped off it onto the sentinel's arm and began to slash away.

"INITIATE SELF-REPAIR SEQUENCE"

"Julian this isn't working, it just keeps repairing itself." Laura yelled out to him.

"Yeah I keep destroying the wires within him but somehow they keep…." Before Julian could finish his sentence, the sentinel had shaken Laura off and released a shot in Julian's direction. FZWAM!Julian was able to avoid it just in time and it hit a car behind him.

BOOOM!

"Laura get over here; I have a plan!"

Before Laura could even ask what Julian's plan was, he was using his telekinesis to pick her up and swing her in a circular motion. He let go of her, sending her flying in the direction of the sentinel.

Landing, she withdrew her fist, pulled it back and slammed it right in the middle of the circle on its chest. She could hear a set of pops within the robot. "Julian, get everyone off of this street. It's going to explode!" Retracting her claws, Laura jumped from the sentinel, landed on her feet and began to take off. Turning the corner Laura saw Julian and all the others who were fighting alongside them. Seconds later a loud noise could be heard and the ground began to rumble a bit. After it ended Julian and Laura walked back around the corner to see pieces of the sentinel laying everywhere.

"Somebody is gonna be very mad about this." Julian chuckled.

"Hmm yes, I should probably get back home."

"It going on two in the morning and your place is far away; just come with me to go get Evie and we can head back to my place."

Laura looked down at the ground and considered it for a second. "Okay I'll go."

"Okay.'' He said smiling.

Taking Laura's hand, Julian headed back into the tunnels. On the way to the main area within the tunnels, Julian was stopped several times by other mutants. Many gave him and Laura compliments on how they had taken down the sentinel. Eventually, they reached the area and saw a woman kneeling down talking to Evie. She looked about their age and had tan skin and long brown hair. Laura slowed down a bit as they headed over. The woman had stood up and began talking to Julian. When Laura reached them Julian turned around to introduce the woman.

"Laura, you remember Sofia, right?"

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you though of the chapter especially the sentinel scene cause I usually don't write things like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is the longest chapter i written for you guys so far. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

Laura peeked her head from out under the covers as she saw a wisp of orange exit the room, leaving the door open. She listened intently as she heard a woman begin to talk to Julian. They were whispering but with Laura's advanced hearing she could make out everything they were saying.

"Oh my god Julian is that a woman under your covers?" The mysterious woman asked.

"No its a man…Im joking! Did you seriously believe that?" Laura could hear Julian laughing.

A noise resembling a slap could be heard. She assumed that the woman had playfully hit Julian. From what she was hearing, it sound like Julian and this woman were very comfortable with each other.

"So is it safe to say that your moving on from Sofia?"

"I don't know. I'm just going with the flow of things."

The direction of the conversation reminded Laura of when she saw Julian and Norika kiss, years ago. Feelings jealousy rise up within her and she begins to feel like an animal that needs to claim it's territory. Pushing her emotions aside, Laura got out of bed, composed herself, and headed out of the room.

"OH MY GOD! AHHH!"

Laura felt herself being pushed back by a tight embrace from what appeared to be a woman. She stood still, confused by what was going on. The woman pulled back smiling and allowing Laura to get a better look at her. The woman had fair rosy skin, light green eyes, and long red hair. She looked and smelled slightly familiar to Laura. However Laura couldn't identify her.

"Laura don't you recognize me! Its me Cess!" the girl said excitedly.

"Cess?" Laura asked disbelievingly. The woman in front of her didn't look anything like her old friend, Cessily Kincaid.

"Yea girl, I know I look a little different. Its this new trick I've learned.I can consciously recreate my human body" Cessily explained. Turning her head to Julian ,Cessily began to address him. "Julian how could you not tell me you found Laura? And what was she doing in you bed." From her facial expression it was obvious that Cessily believe that something occurred between Julian and Laura.

Julian quickly jumped in to clear up what happened. "Cess its not like that. Laura was over here late and then there was a sentinel situation and we both just thought it would be safer for her to spend the night over here."

"Ohh well Im glad you guys are okay. And i'm glad you here. I missed you." Cessily brought laugh in for another hug as she squealed in excitement. You have to tell me everything that you've been doing for the last four years. Oh my god we have to have breakfast and catch up." Cessily suggested to Laura.

"Ok" Laura agreed.

"Well I have to get to work but you guys can stay here, just lock up if you leave. See you later." Julian grabbed his coat, gave the girls a smile and headed out.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting. I know this little diner that has the best food, or so I've been told. But first i have to find my I.D. I left it around here somewhere, once i find it we can leave." Cessily began ransacking the little apartment in hopes of finding her ID. Laura decided to start looking around and helping Cess.

"Here it is, I found it!" Cessily emerged from the kitchen with a little card in her hand. "Okay so you ready to go?"

"Yes" Getting up from a spot on the floor, Laura headed out the apartment with Cessily.

* * *

Laura and Cessily sat in a booth in a small diner with dark wood floors and green leather seats. As she and Cess waited for a waiter Laura looked around at the walls which where covered in photos of famous mutants. Many of the photos were of x-men.

"One thing I love most about this restaurant is the walls. I know Julian hates them, cause he hold some sort of anger towards the x-men. But I think it gives people hope for a better tomorrow. Whether or not we feel like the x-men helped us personally, they did help make it easier for the lives of mutants."

"Yes. I do think that if they had not disbanded mutants would be in a better place right now. Is that why you have hid you mutation? To try and make a better tomorrow for yourself?"

"I did it to fit in. You know, made myself look more human. It was hard when everything first happened, looking the way I did. Im not trying to say that i have it harder than other mutants. But I definitely think that it can be easier if you look _normal._"

"None of us are normal."

"Yes but I would like to look normal." As she said this the waiter came to take their order. "He was cute" Cess commented as the waited left. "And santo doesn't mind when I look."

"Santo?"

"Yup, I never thought it would happen especially with Santo of all people but I guess you really can't help who you fall in love with. Talking about about relations, are you with anyone?"

"No." Laura said uncomfortably. She had stopped cutting awhile ago but in this moment she felt the urge to pop her claws and slice her skin.

"Well Julian as been unsuccessful in that area of his life too." Cessily said with a hint a mischief in her eyes. "He's been with this one chick off and on but there no good for each other. Do you still like him?"

Laura wasn't sure how to describe the way she felt for Julian. "I have always viewed him as a friend. I don't know if we could ever be more."

"Well I always thought you guys would be cute together."

"Do you know of a woman named Sofia?" Laura quickly asked, wanting to get answers.

"Uhh yeah thats the girl Julian has been seeing off on on. I don't know if you remember her she used to go to the institute. But she left the institute shortly after you arrived. I think at the time she had some sort of family issues or something. After the X-men disbanded Julian moved here and it just happened Sofia was living here too. I remember how Julian use to talk about her and Evie."

"Her child?"

"Yea. Evie isn't actually hers, biologically anyway. She was born to a coworker of Sofia's. But the woman didn't want the baby so Sofia took her. Julian use to baby sit Evie all the time but once he and Sofia started breaking up every second. He kinda stepped back. He didn't want to be in and out of her life. So he just chose to be out. It no easy though, since they live so close."

"Why did they start breaking up?"

"Oh no particular reason." Cessily said. Laura felt as though Cessily was hiding something but she decided not to push the issue.

* * *

Laura had just separated from Cessily and found herself walking through the streets of District X. Her eyes scanned tall buildings of different colors and her boots clicked on brown cobblestone as she felt as energy flow through her. She could feel a genuine happiness that existed within this place. Yet there was something secret about everything like there was a little bit of danger on every corner. It was nice, Laura could see why someone would want to move here. As she moved through the streets she turned a corner and saw a large group circled around someone. She decided to head over and see what the commotion was about.

"It is **NOT** okay to destroy government property! Yes, sentinels were created to destroy the mutant race. However, the government now uses sentinels to protect you and everyone else. By destroying them you are just putting yourself in a negative light." The words came from a tall red and yellow robotic like figure, Iron Man.

People within the crowd began to scream out, they were angry. "This is bullshit! Those sentinels attacked us! How the hell are sentinels for our protection!" Tired of hearing the growing crowd Laura turned around and began to walk away.

"Laura wait! Wait up!"

Laura turned back around to see the man she spent the night with. "Hello Julian. I did not expect to see you here. I thought you were at work."

Julian put his arm around Laura and began to walk with her."Yeah I was. But you know, lunch break and then I heard all this stuff going on so I had to check it out. I told you someone would be mad." He chuckled.

Laura found amusement in Julian's words. "Yes, well I was just about to head back home, maybe take a nap and then get ready for work."

"Oh well I was wondering if I could take you out sometime, maybe tonight." Julian asked hopefully. Laura could tell that he was nervous, unsure of exactly what he wanted to say.

"I am working tonight Julian."Laura said, feeling a little bad that she had to turn him down.

"Well maybe after you get off from work."

"I get off after at two in the morning."

"Okay so two then?"

Laura could'nt help but smile at Julian's persistence. "Okay two then."

"Its a date." Julian said smiling back.

* * *

Laura walked out of the lounge looking both ways in search of Julian. She saw him leaning against a car and looking down at the ground. He looked cold and she wondered how long he had been waiting there.

She walked up to him since he had yet to notice her. "If you wanted you could of waited inside for me."

Julian looked up and gave Laura a smile. "Hey…yea…I umm didn't want to see…"

"I understand. Its okay. Its not for everybody." Laura said these words as she stared into Julian's ocean blue eyes.

Not able to hold her gaze Julian looked away and opened the car door for Laura. "Get in."Once Laura was in the car Julian headed into the other side and hopped in. "I borrowed this car for a buddy of mine. Im not that good at driving this it, you know being able to fly and all, so buckle up."

Strapping on her seat belt Laura looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"A little restaurant I know of. I think you'll like it."

After driving for a half an hour Julian pulled into the parking lot of IHOP.

"I remember how you liked pancake, so i thought theres no better place to bring you than the international house of pancakes."

"Thank you Julian. This was very thoughtful."

"That's me being . Com on lets go in."

The couple headed inside to eat. Being that it was two in the morning they ended up being the only customers. They sat down and ordered a plate of pancakes for both of them to share. Julian was surprised at how many Laura was able to they were both done the couple relaxed in their chair both feeling like they were unable to move.

"I will never eat another pancake again." Julian groaned out.

Julian and Laura couldn't help but laugh at each other and the stuffed state they both appeared to be in.

"Come on, time to get you home." Julian grabbed his keys and offered his hand to Laura which she happily took.

* * *

"Make a right at this light."

As he reached the light Julian made a right.

"Ok its that building." Laura pointed at a tall brown building that stood at the end of the block.

"Ok so here we are."

"Here we are." Laura said, repeating Julian's words. The couple sat in silence. Neither know what to say or do. Laura reached out grabbing Julian's hand to get his attention. Julian turned his head to Laura's direction "Thank you Julian. This was fun." Laura leaned forward and kissed JUlian at a slow, languid pace. She pulled back. However, Julian quickly captured her lips again. This time the kiss more was more passionate and when the couple pulled away they found themselves trying to catch their breath, both of them smiling.

"Julian would you like to come inside?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz dont hate me, I know Ive been gone for a long time. I'm back in school but I'm going to try and get back into my writing mode and continue this story for you guys. Here the next chapter, its a little smutty, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Julian blinked as he tried to fully open up his eyes but the blearing sun blinded him. He turned his head to the side his eyes looking at a dresser with what appeared to be woman's perfumes and lotions. _Was that a curling iron?_ _Where was he?_ He asked himself. Within second the previous night's events came back, flooding his memory. He had gone with Laura into her apartment and things happened. Things that he had wanted for a very long time. He felt like a teenage boy all over again. As he thought this he heard the woman next to him make a slight noise. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around the small body next to him, hoping to have a replay of the night before. He buried his face his to her neck inhaling her scent." You smell so good," He mumbled into her hair.

Laura shuffled around bit in the bed letting Julian know she was awake. "Julian shouldn't you be getting to work."laura asked as she gave Julian a slight nudge so that he would let go and allow her to get out of bed. She walked to the mirror in her room, looking at herself and running her fingers through her long raven locks, clearing away the tangles.

"No, I have off today." Julian said as he stared at Laura in all her glory. He felt the urge to drag her back to bed. But he knew Laura wasn't gonna allow him to do that.

"So what do you usually do on you day offs?" Laura asked as she tuned around to face Julian.

Julian looked at he ceiling contemplating the things he had to do for the day. "Well I have to check on some people and I have some other stuff to do. What are you doing today?"

"I don't know. I have to get some new outfits for my job so I may do that." Laura looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. She had fun with him and she wanted to ask him to stay, but she didn't know how.

"You wanna go with me. We could pick up some something to eat and you can see what I do besides working and plus theres a ton of cheap stores in mutant town so you can pick up what you need there."

"Okay" Laura said as she looked around the room for some comfortable cloths to put on. She made a slight hum as she found an over sized t-shirt to put on.

"Yeah that would be nice." Julian got up and brought Laura into a embrace and gave her a small peck on her lips. He looked down at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking through her eyes.

"Last night was good right?" Julian asked questionably. Laura hadn't said anything about the previous night and Julian could help but wonder where they stood.

Laura looked down at the floor as she recalled the previous night's events.

_**The Night Before**_

Julian entered Laura's apartment and stood awkwardly. He knew what he wanted and he felt like she wanted that to but she had yet to initiate anything since in the car and though he didn't want to admit it to himself; he really didn't know how to make the first move on her. Noticing that he wasn't really moving much Laura grabbed Julian's hand and led him farther into the apartment.

"Do you want something to drink? I have wine and scotch, I should have vodka around here somewhere too."

"Uh yeah I could go for some scotch."

Twenty minutes later Julian and Laura found themselves siting around a small round table and laughing about past memories of being with the x-men.

"…and do you remember that time when a bunch of us where in david's danger cave and I said something to you. I don't even remember what said but i remember you popping your claws right by little Julian. Like Laura I seriously thought you were gonna cut my dick off." Julian said as he took a swig of his scotch.

Laura laughed at the memory. "At that time I don't think I liked you yet."

"I wouldn't like me either. Looking back at high school me I realized I was the biggest ass." Julian said this as he looked down at his almost empty glass.

"Yes you were, but I liked you." The last few words came out a bit quieter.

Before Julian knew what was happening his lips had descending upon Laura's.

Julian pulled away noticing a spark within Laura's eyes. Laura quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kiss. Julian picked laura up by her waist and she wrapped her long legs around him, her short skirt hiking up. He laid her on the couch as their tongues slid with one another . Laura could feel Julian's erection underneath his jeans.

"Should we... you know.. " said Julian as he breathed heavily.

Laura didn't know what to say, they had always been a special sort of chemistry between them but she never thought this would happen so fast .

"Maybe we shouldn't .You obviously don't feel comfortable and I don't want to rush you." He didn't want to mess-up this moment with her and he didn't want to ruin their kindling friendship.

Laura grabbed on to Julian's arms to stop him from getting up. She slowly let go and started to unbutton his shirt, letting him know that this was what she wanted.

"You sure?" asked Julian as he brought his lips back down to Laura's.

"Yes."

Julian smiled and continued the kiss, as he started pulling off Laura's blouse revealing her black lace bra. He took off his shirt and Lara ran her hands over his rock hard abs. As she touched him she could hear his heart pounding and she wondered if he could hear it too. Her thoughts were abruptly ended when she stated feeling her skirt and thong coming off. She could feel the adrenaline running through her and she started breathing harder.

Julian unclipped Laura's bra to let her perky breast out . He sat up and looked at Laura's magnificently emerald green eyes. They were so mesmerizing. Julian spread her legs slowly. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips as he entered her and slowly began to thrust. Laura moaned and whimpered as she dragged he nails along Julian's back.

"Keep going.." she begged.

Julian reached up and grabbed Laura's hair, bearing her neck. He leaned down laying kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Laura let what she was feeling take over her as she rocked along with Julian. She could feel him pulsing with every thrust. Julian sped up faster and faster. Grunting and moaning. Laura grabbed around his neck and moaned as she felt herself reached closer to climax. "Faster…harder" She chanted these words like a mantra.

As she came Laura clamped around Julian, screaming out his name. A few thrust later and Julian came, releasing himself within Laura. Julian slowly pulled out, smiling as he heard Laura make a sigh of satisfaction. Laura leaned her head against Julian's chest as he carried her to her bedroom.

….

"Yes last night was very…satisfying."

Julian couldn't help the wide smile that emerged on his face, his ego getting to him." So this…umm me and you. Can this continue?"

"Julian I dont…"

Julian quickly cut Laura off, not wanting to hear any sort of rejection. "You know what beautiful. How about we just take this one day at a time."

"Yes that would be nice."

* * *

**GO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I suck. Im a horrible person I haven't given you a chapter in so long but Im reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy going to try and give you a chapter and least once a month starting from now. I also started a new story that you guys may like so go check that out. Im gonna try and update that once a week.**

* * *

Laura looked at Julian as he fumbled with the keys to open the baby blue door in front of them. "Julian whose apartment is this?"

"A friends of mine. I check up on her every other day."

Laura felt jealousy rise up within her. However she didn't let her emotions show.

As they entered the apartment Laura looked around the room trying to figure out what kind of woman lived here. She picked up a small teacup, running her fingers over it and feeling the cold porcelain.

"Hey beautiful. How are you today?" Laura heard Julian say from the other room.

She slowly walked into the room and saw Julian placing an elderly woman into a wheel chair. "Laura meet Ms. Gibson. I come and check on her all the time and help her around her house. Ms. Gibson meet Laura."

"Julian is this you new girlfriend. She's a cute one,you better make sure to hold on to her." The old woman said.

"Laura is my friend Ms. Gibson." Julian said as he pushed the wheel chair out of the room and to a small table.

"How many times have I told you to call me Martha." Julian smiled at the woman's sassy attitude and headed to the kitchen to make her tea.

"Young woman come and sit by me." called out to Laura.

Laura sat across the woman and the woman quickly grabbed her hands, placing them in her own. Laura could see the woman's eyes begin to cloud over . Laura began to feel a tingling sensation in her hands. She wasn't sure what the woman was doing but she could tell the woman didn't have bad intentions.

Julian came back over with a cup of tea and several pills . "By touching you she can see where you have been, where you are, and where you are going." Julian explained to Laura as he put the tea and pills on the table.

"I don't think she will like what she sees." Laura replied. As she said this 's eyes cleared up. Laura searched her eyes to see no judgement.

"You'll be fine sweetheart." The old woman said kindly.

"Thank you." Laura said giving a small smile as she examined her hands, still feeling tingles within them.

"Hey Ms. Gibson, Laura and I have somewhere else to go. But I'm gonna send a kid over here to check on you. Okay?" Julian said to the older woman

"Oh one of the children from your little army."

"Yes."

"Send the little green haired one. I like her Julian."

"Whatever makes you happy Ms. Gibson."

...

"Julian what was Ms Gibson talking about?"

"About what?" Julian asked as he guided Laura and himself through the streets of mutant town.

"About a army?"

"Its just a group of people I kind of gathered…"

"For what purpose?" Laura asked

"To try and stop mutants from getting treated like shit!"

Laura quickly halted and stood still. Thoughts flooded back to her, of Julian back at the Xavier Institute. With every death Julian became angrier. When Laura saw Julian after all these years it seemed that he had put the past behind him. But now it occurred to Laura that he may have just learned to hide his emotions better.

Julian turned around when he realized Laura stopped walking.

"I know what you're thinking Laura and it not like that." Julian said as he interlocked his fingers with Laura's in an effort to get her walking with him again.

"I guess when the group came together I was just trying to create another X-men. I had my issues with the X-men but since they disbanded I realized that they were a necessary evil."

"Can I meet them." Laura asked as she tried to wrap her mind around the information Julian has just shared with her.

"Huh yea, of course. I wanted to actually ask you if you would be willing to help train some of them. Some of them are so dependent on their mutations and I wanna change that. You don't have to if you don't want to though…"

"I would love to help, Julian" Laura said cutting Julian off.

Smiling, Julian leaned into Laura giving her a quick kiss before leading her into a electronics store. As the couple walked into the store Laura caught a scent that she recognized and quickly looked in the direction of the cash register. Buying items at the register was Sofia.

"Oh hey Julian" Sofia said, spotting the couple and walking over to them. "Oh hey Laura. What have you two been up to today?"

"We just came from seeing Ms. Gibson." Julian informed Sofia.

"Really well I was just about to grab lunch. Do you guys want to join me."

"Yea sure. Laura are you ok with that?"

"Yes." Laura said nodding her head.

…..

Laura ran her fingers though her hair as she looked into the mirror of the public bathroom. She had left Julian and Sofia at the table after she ordered her food. She felt uncomfortable at the table. She still didn't know how she felt about Julian's ex. Lately Laura felt jealously within her more and more and she wasn't sure how to handle this. Laura took a deep breath and headed back out the bathroom to the table.

"Sofia stop this. I don't wanna hear it."

"Please Julian, I still love you."

Laura halted as she started to overhear the conversation between Julian and Sofia. She moved back into a position where she wouldn't be spotted by the couple.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated. And lets be honest no one believes that b.s story about you finding Evie behind your job. Everyone knows its his daughter. I'm tired of the lies Sofia. I just want to start fresh."

Laura could see that Julian appeared emotionally drained.

"Julian please, just let me see you tonight, I'll set he record straight once and for all."

From her position Laura was able to see Sofia reach over and place her hands upon Julian's hands. An intimate gesture usually used to get a man's attention. Laura was familiar with such gestures.

Hearing enough Laura headed back to the table.

"Hi, Julian I have to go, something came up." Laura said as she quickly headed in the direction of the door.

"What wait, Laura. Hold up." Julian rushed after her and grabbed Laura's arm just as she was about to exit the restaurant. "Whats going on Laura. Talk to me."

Laura couldn't bring herself to look Julian in the eyes. "I just have to go, ok."

"Ok, do you need me to drop you somewhere?"

"No I can find my way." Laura quickly detached her arm and headed out the restaurant.

...

Laura sat at the bar of her workplace counting how much money she had made for the night. It was significantly less than usual and Laura felt like hurting herself for getting so distracted. All she could think of was Julian and Sofia's conversation that she overheard. She had known that Julian and Sofia had some sort of romantic relationship before she started going to the Xavier Institute and according to Cessily they rekindled their romance after the X-men broke up. But Laura had thought that this was her and Julian's second chance. Laura lay her head in her hands unsure of what to do at this point.

"Hey girl. Off night?"

Laura looked up to see the bartender put a drink down next to her. Picking up the glass, Laura quickly downed the drink."I didn't make much tonight."

"Well I see a very handsome guy and he's checking you out maybe he'll be willing to pay a little extra for some private time with you."

Laura didn't have to turn around to know who she was talking about. The guy had already propositioned Laura but she had turned him down. At the moment she couldn't imagine touching another guy. Feeling a bit frustrated Laura grabbed her jacket and headed out the club. As she exited the club she felt the cold air hit her face. She started walking, knowing where she was going, knowing she should stop, but not wanting too.

One hour later Laura found herself on the roof of the building across from Julian's, she had been sitting there for a little over thirty minutes staring at the windows of his apartment. The curtains were pulled but the lights were off and it was obvious that he wasn't home. Just as Laura was about to leave she heard the sound of Sofia's laugh. As she looked down towards the street she could see Sofia and Julian heading into his building. Ten minutes later the lights flickered on in Julian's apartment and Laura could see Julian enter his apartment, Sofia right behind him. Laura felt her claws quickly pop out of her skin. Looking down at the shiny blades, she knew she had to leave. She quickly retracted her claws and headed back to the club.

...

Laura slowly trailed her hand up the back of the guy who had propositioned her earlier. He mind was completely blank, her wall was up, and yet she could feel a slight emotion try to creep up on her. But she pushed it back and closed her eyes, and relaxed into what was about to happen, what she was about to do. Completely pushing Julian out of her mind.


End file.
